videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
TBA General Knuckles is a red echidna with a white crescent symbol on his chest from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Both physically powerful and highly resilient, Knuckles is the last guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone who wants to steal it. For a long time, he was thought to be the last of the echidna race, until the Nocturnus Clan was revealed to still be active. Knuckles' name is derived from the four knuckles--two on each hand--which are actualy sharp spikes. According to official Sonic Team polls, Knuckles is the fourth most popular character in the series, behind Tails, Shadow, and Sonic. Attributes Knuckles is a powerful middleweight character whose attacks mostly involves punches. His not as fast as most other characters, but he's a very skilled jumper. His most powerful moves are his specials. Knuckles's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Knuckles delivers two jabs, followed by an uppercut. * Side Attack: Knuckles lunges forward with a headbutt. * Up Attack: Knuckles thrusts his clenched fist up in the air. * Down Attack: Knuckles delivers two downward jabs. * Dash Attack: Knuckles spins forward with a Spin Dash. * Heavy Forward Attack: Knuckles swings his fist in a downwards formation. * Heavy Up Attack: Knuckles slams his fists upwards. * Heavy Down Attack: Knuckles delivers multiple punches toward the ground. * Neutral Aerial: Knuckles delivers a forward lunge punch. * Forward Aerial: Knuckles clasps his hands together and swings them downward. * Back Aerial: Knuckles thrusts his elbow out. * Up Aerial: Knuckles spins upwards. * Down Aerial: Knuckles thrusts both his feet downward. * Grab: Knuckles clasps his opponent by the scruff of their neck. * Pummel: Knuckles punches his opponent in his gut. * Forward Throw: Knuckles jumps and slams his opponent to the ground. * Backward Throw: Knuckles will swing backwards and toss his opponent. * Upward Throw: Knuckles uppercuts his opponent. * Downward Throw: Knuckles pounds his opponent in the back several times, and then kicks them aside. Knuckles's Special Moves Neutral Special: Iron Fist * Knuckles spins his arm, which means he's charging. When you tap the button again, he lunges forward with a mighty punch. If the move is fully charged, it will create a miniature explosion effect on impact. Side Special: Double Knuckles * Knuckles does a forward lunge with both hands. If Knuckles is running, he'll spin forward. Up Special: Glide * This move doesn't do any damage, but is VERY handy, as it can move back and forth AND allow him to climb walls. However, don't fool around, as Knuckles will get tired of gliding after 3 seconds. Down Special: Boulder Toss * Knuckles digs into the ground and picks up a huge rock. He can either toss it forward and continue to carry it. If you pick the latter, you can throw it at any time, but Knuckles will walk rather slowly, leaving him vulnerable. If Knuckles is in the air, Knuckles will dig into ground and pop right back up where he landed. All-Star Move: Hammer Punch * Knuckles gathers the power of the Master Emerald and will leap into the air and come crashing down fist-first, delivering a massive explosion! Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone